


Domhnall Gleeson I (TLM 2014) {art}

by altocello



Category: Anna Karenina (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, ginger noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Domhnall, gazing pensively off to one side, letting us admire his ridiculously thick eyelashes & beard, and his pretty hands.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Domhnall Gleeson I (TLM 2014) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> The original photo is in black and white, but my mental image of this man is always colored by his glorious ginger hair, and so is this. 
> 
> With thanks to AtlinMerrick for making me aware of the photo I used for reference, which was taken by Bjorn Iooss for an article that appeared in [The Last Magazine on 19 Aug 2014](https://thelast-magazine.com/checking-domhnall-gleeson/). 
> 
> This was about 8 hours of work all told. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/domhnall-gleeson-i.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/domhnall-gleeson-i-mouth-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/domhnall-gleeson-i-eyes-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/).  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
